The Chaos
by Platinum-Lady
Summary: A war between Shinmakoku and Bog Shimaron. No YaOi.
1. The Begining

Sorry my grammar is realy awful. I'm not good in english, but please enjoy.

* * *

"Wolfram, do you see Conrad? I can't find him anywhere; I've been looking for him since yesterday." Ask Yuuri. 

"Don't you know? There is rebellion from humans so Lord Weller goes to settle down the things. I can't believe you are the demon king, such an idiot who don't know what happen in his own country." Say Wolfram that's getting jealous because Yuuri is worried about Conrad not him.

"Why don't you say that earlier? I want to go there too. This is my duty to settle down this rebel."

"No! You can't go! If you go there the things will get worse."

"What is that mean?!"

"You don't understand! Ohh, you're such a whim."

"Your Majesty, I've been looking for you. Is time to study." Suddenly Gunther came.

"Gunther, you came in the right time. Can I go after Conrad, please?"

"What!" Gunther was surprise.

After they talk about it with Gwendall, Yuuri can go with Wolfram.

"Are you serious wanted to go, Yuuri?"

"Of course, a man wouldn't take back his words."

"I think we better stay here. I don't know but…, I have bad feeling about this."

"Are you alright Wolfram? You're a bit different from your usual self." Yuuri is worry about Wolfram. It's rare Wolfram being weak like that.

"Nothing, come on let's go."

Both Yuuri and Wolfram go after Conrad. Like always, Yuuri is ride a horse along with Wolfram, behind the blonde-haired person. During the journey, they not talk to each other. Not even one word.

"We're almost there, Yuuri." Say Wolfram, ruin the quiet time.

The two of them were arrive in the village, but what they can see is just a horrible place. There're no proper house left, they were fall down and burn. Blood inundate. Dead bodies spread everywhere.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yuuri was shocked. He can believe what he saw just now.

"Yuuri! ….this is… Lord Weller's sword." Wolfram takes the sword from the ground. The sword is smear with blood.

"What? It can't be true. No.. Conraaaaad!" Yuuri Scream.

"Clam down Yuuri, it's just his sword, it's not mean that he died. He won't died. He is my brother, he won't die that easily. He mustn't die yet." Wolfram tried to calm down Yuuri, although he is as shocked as Yuuri.

_The story is just beginning._


	2. The encounter

"Let's find Conrad. If it's like you say that Conrad still alive, we must hurry to find him. If he still alive I bet he is injure now. We must safe him!"

"Calm down Yuuri, we can moves recklessly. Maybe, the person who attack Lord Weller still around here." Wolfram still tries to calm down Yuuri.

"You're Majesty, what are you doing here?" Suddenly Yozak appear behind Yuuri.

"Whooa, Yozak you make me surprise."

"Yozak, you suppose to be with Lord Weller. Where is he now?" Wolfram is worried about his brother.

"I'm sorry we were separate. When we were almost settle down the rebel, Big Shimaron came and attack Lord Weller. Big Shimaron captured him."

"Yozak, you were bleeding." Yuuri look a big injure in Yozak body.

"It's okay, now you two must go back to Shinmakoku. Gives this letter to Fonvoltale, and don't be caught by Big Shimaron. They're still around here. Go now!"

"Wait, where do you go? You won't come with us?" Yuuri grab Yozak hand that will go leave him and Wolfram.

"I will take their attention so you two can go back safely."

"No.. Yozak, don't go. Come back."

"Come on Yuuri, there's no times. We must hurry give this letter to my brother."

Wolfram drags Yuuri to the horse and goes back to the Shimakoku as fast as he can.

"Wolfram, how comes you leave Yozak like that?"

"If you stay in that place you'll die. It's our duty to protect you. We must protect you even we must lose our life. I do this for you." Both Yuuri and Wolfram having a little quarrel in them journey to Shinmakoku.

Unfortunately, they're too late. When they arrived, Shimakoku is already became ocean of flame. They can see Gwendall and Gunther were fighting again Big Shimaron.

"What's going on here?"

"Yuuri watch out!" Wolfram pushes Yuuri and then a bow stuck near Wolfram feet.

"We've been attack, what should we do now?"

"Run!" Wolfram drags Yuuri to the place that maybe still safe, however, they were surrounding by Big Shimaron warrior.

"Yuuri!" Suddenly Yuuri heard the voice that he knows very well.

Then comes a person with brown eyes and fight again Big Shimaron warrior.

"Conrad!" Yuuri smile that he knows Conrad still alive. In just a minute, all of Big Shimaron warrior was defeated.

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" Ask Conrad.

"Yes."

"Lord Weller, I though you were captured." Wolfram's getting near to Conrad.

"I escape. Don't you like me to be free?"

"No.. I don't mean to."

"I know." Conrad smile to his younger brother.


	3. End of War

Looks like a few Big Shimaron warrior know that they friends were defeat by Conrad, so they send another warriors to attack them. However, the warriors that Big Shimaron send is many. Conrad and Wolfram can't handle it, so they run away. Unfortunately, they caught. There's no other choose except fight against them, so Conrad and Wolfram fight to protect their king.

"Wolfram, you must take Yuuri to Shin'ou temple." Conrad was still fight against Big Shimaron warrior.

"And leave you here? No thanks."

"You can't handle this! They're stronger than you!"

"You don't believe my ability?"

"I believe it!"

"Then why?" Suddenly a sword was aim to Wolfram heart.

"Look out!" Conrad push Wolfram and the sword was hit Conrad heart. Conrad collapsed. Bloods flow over his body.

"Con….rad…"

"No…. no…. Lord Weller….!" Tears flow away from Wolfram eyes. Wolfram was shock with the few he just saw.

"Wolf..ram."

"Don't say anything I'll heal you." Wolfram wants to use his mazoku to heal Conrad.

"Don't waste your energy. You must safe your energy to protect Yuuri."

"Lord Weller…"

"Please, call me brother. It's okay even it just a lie…"After finish the word Conrad was fainted

"Lord Weller….. No!"

"Do you realize what have all of you done?"

Wolfram's looking behind and see Yuuri was show his true power as Demon King. Yuuri was shock about what happen earlier.

"I ask all of you, people from Big Shimaron. Do you realize what have you done? You cause a war, kills innocent people, burn their house. Do you know how big the sin that's you make? I hate kills someone, but this time is different. Dead is the punishment that suit to all of you. Justice be done." Yuuri was use fire mazoku to kill all of Big Shimaron warrior that causes the war. In a minute, all of Big Shimaron warrior is death. Then Yuuri faint.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram catches Yuuri before he hit the ground.

"No… Why this must happen? I felt enough chaos before. I don't want to felt it again." Wolfram's crying.

In a few days, everything is back to normal. Conrad was hurt badly back then. Now he was comma. Gizzela was taking care of him.

* * *

_In Conrad's room, Wolfram was standing beside Conrad's bed, where Conrad was lie down._

"

* * *

The story is not good, but please reviews. 


End file.
